Eastern Canada
Eastern Canada is a scenario in Railroad Tycoon 3. Objectives Starting in 1893: * Bronze: Connect Montreal, Ottawa, Quebec and Toronto by the end of 1918. * Silver: Also connect Detroit. * Gold: Also connect Boston. There are no special restrictions, and you play as Sir Sanford Fleming, the only character in the game. Walkthrough First, build a connection to Ottawa. You may need to issue a bond to do so. For the 1895 event concerning the steel workers strike, it's best to increase exports, as that reduces track costs despite what is otherwise said. If you prefer, you can cut export levels for a longer decrease duration but for a smaller amount. Construct tracks towards Toronto, via Cornwall, Brockville, Kingston, Peterborough, then Toronto. Although Quebec is a primary destination, you could probably expand southwest towards Detroit first, followed by an expansion towards Boston. Quebec can be handled last (or at the last-minute.) After 1904, and if you're large enough, you can request a large number of bonds to raise funds to instantly connect the objective cities. At that time, bonds should be incredibly cheap due to an event. Events In 1895, there's a Steel Workers Strike in the United States. You can choose to adjust your export level: * Increase exports. For 2 years, this reduces steel prices by -10% and track costs by -10%, despite the game claiming otherwise. * Maintain exports * Cut export levels. For 4 years, steel prices decrease -20%, and track costs decrease -4%. The game likewise gives incorrect information for this option. In 1898, Spanish American war increases weapon and ammunition prices by 50% for 2 years. In 1899, Railroad travel now uses Acetylene lighting, and attracts additional +10% passengers for 5 years. Also in 1899, the Boer War in South Africa causes labor shortages and increases company overhead by 20% for 3 years. In 1903, the Triple Alliance renews between Germany, Austria and Italy. It raises interest rates by +1% for 5 years, and stock market is down 15% for 2 years. Note that it isn't economical to stockpile bonds just before this, there's a better deal next year. In 1904, transcontinental railway act is passed. Reduces interest rates by 2% for 4 years. In 1905, Alberta and Saskatchewan are formed, increasing coal, iron and steel prices by +15%. In 1906, the expansion to Alberta and Saskatchewan takes material and labor, increasing track prices by 15%. On June 1914, Archduke Francis Ferdinand is assassinated. Ammunition and weapon prices increase by +10% for 4 years, due to fears about warfare. On July 1914, the Austro-Hungarian declares was on Serbia, triggering a flurry of responses that involves the whole continent. All cargo prices +10% for 4 years. Trains All North American locomotives are available in this scenario. * Shay (2-Truck) * Duke Class 4-4-0 * Consolidation 2-8-0 * American 4-4-0 * Eight Wheeler 4-4-0 (June 1893) * Camelback 0-6-0 (June 1896) * 2-D-2 (August 1904) * Atlantic 4-4-2 * Be 5/7 * Pacific 4-6-2 Trivia * The Steel Workers Strike has incorrect descriptions for the reults. It claims increasing exports will increase steel prices and track costs by +10%, and that cutting export levels will cut stell prices and track costs by -20%. The actual effect is described in the events section above. * All events in this scenario have a condition to activate when a specific month/year is reached. Except for the World War I events, the event's conditions are only checked at the beginning of the year, causing them to activate a few months after their intended date. Category:Railroad Tycoon 3 scenarios